walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn (Video Game)
Glenn is a character featured in The Walking Dead Video Game. The story explains his actions and whereabouts during the beginning of the apocalypse prior to the comic series. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Hardly anything is known about Glenn's life prior to the zombie outbreak except that his heritage is Korean and that he was a pizza delivery boy with his own pizza delivery car. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Glenn appeared in the first episode with several other survivors at Lee's family's pharmacy, Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. He volunteered to go on a supply run, but got pinned down by walkers at a local motel while trying to save a trapped survivor. He hid in an icebox until Lee and Carley came to rescue him, at which point he helped them kill the walkers and rescue the survivor, who committed suicide due to being bitten. At the end of the episode, he decided he needed to return to Atlanta to look for his friends (leading to the events that cause him to be with the group in both the Comic series and the TV show). As he left in his pizza delivery car, he accidentally took Clementine's last working walkie-talkie. Her other walkie-talkie was thought to be broken during a struggle with a walker in the pharmacy, meaning that she now had no way to reach her parents until Long Road Ahead, when an unknown man makes contact with Clementine, saying that he found her parents. Episode 5: No Time Left If Lee has Clementine shoot him, and if he had Kenny shoot Duck, he will tell her about the time in Episode 1, where he, Carley, and Glenn went to save the girl at the moter inn, and the choice the player made. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Glenn to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a list of when Glenn can die.Deaths - Episode 1 Episode 1: A New Day LeeCarleyGlennDeath.png|Killed by walkers at the motel. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Glenn is be one of few characters from either the Comic and/or TV Series who made an appearance in The Walking Dead Video Game, the three others so far being , and . *Glenn was seen driving a car with an "Ace Pizza" delivery sign on top of the car. This is most likely the car he used to deliver pizzas prior to the apocalypse. *Glenn's red t-shirt features a logo of an underground hip-hop collective called Hieroglyphics. *Glenn reveals in-game that he was born and raised in Macon, Georgia, though he has family and relatives in Atlanta. *Glenn and met in the game. The two of them would have had an opportunity to cross paths again if Glenn hadn't left with Dale and on their trip back to the farm. *Glenn is one of the only characters to have appeared in almost every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the Comic Series, TV show, Video Game, and Social Game. *He is the only member of the group to willingly leave (unless you let Lilly in the RV after killing Carley/Doug in episode 3) *He is not mentioned in the character statistics at the end of "No Time Left" along with Charles and Mark, although he was a member of the group. **This could be because there was no decisions that could chance a characters view on Lee unlike Clementine. References |Rhee, Glenn]] Category:Walking Dead Game Rhee, Glenn Rhee, Glenn